


Tell Me Something New

by hariboo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Compile the data of the reading we took during Convergence. The gravitational--" She trails off, can't finish the sentence out loud or in her mind, her voice catching on the words as Thor's mouth latches onto her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> written from this prompt: [ Thor - Thor x Jane - he doesn't want to keep his hands off her, especially when she talks about her work](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html?thread=2826019#t2826019). It was meant to be better than this.

"I need compile the data--oh god," Jane trails off, gasping, her head falling down between her arms. Thor is behind her, pressed tight against her back, a hand up her shirt, cupping her breast while the other is trailing her waist lazily. She sucks in a deep breath. She should have known this was going to happen, it happens not often but with a frequency she’s come to understand. 

Enough of a frequency that she’s not surprised this is happening and she’s more than okay with it, even though she probably should be annoyed. He did interrupt her work. She tries to focus what she was saying.

"Compile the data of the reading we took during Convergence. The gravitational--" She trails off, can't finish the sentence out loud or in her mind, her voice catching on the words as Thor's mouth latches onto her throat. He’s warm against her back, the smell of rain clinging to him even though it's sunny out. She breathes in, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access.

"The gravitational what, Jane?" He doesn't stop kissing her neck, but his fingers teases her nipple and she's going to kill him later. She's going to tie him to their bed and hold in him off the edge for hours later. Their tests in his stamina have had their uses after all.

"I'm going so going get you back for this," she hisses, curling her fingers on her desk. She told him earlier she had to finish her work. He said it was fine, he loved watching her work. This is true, but he'd also only just come back from a mission. Battle lust, blood lust, _lust_ , emotion is always higher after those. It’s different each time, it’s doesn’t always end with her pressed against her desk and his hand under the clothes. Sometimes it does, today it’s seemed to. Coupled with the fact Thor loves to watch her work, likes watching her brain go, and it’s not just because he think she looks cute. He does, he’s assured her, a sly in place as he unbuttons her shirt. He tells her he likes it because in his words, her passion matches his own during a fight. He likes watching her because he gets him hot and now Jane's reaping the benefits and dangers of that.

Thor chuckles deeply. She can feel the rumble of it against her back. His fingers pinch her nipple. Jane's body pitches forward, a gasp escaping her throat to her surprise.

"I await your punishment, love. Now tell me, what about the gravity readings? Or shall I stop?" He says the last bit as he slips his hand fully down her underwear, his fingers stroking her in slow at first, his thumb pressing against her clit. Her jeans are bunched up down her thighs keeping her from spreading her legs further. She hopes to God that Darcy does not come by early today.

Jane closes her eyes and focuses on getting her words out steadily. "The gravitational _anomalies_ that occurred could help us push the technology for artificial gravity in space travel, oh oh GODDAMNIT." She can't help shouting that last part because he slides his middle finger through her slick folds, curling inside her. His fingers are so long and thick, she swallows hard as he begins pumping in them in and out. She's already so close to orgasm she'd be embarrassed if it were anyone else but Thor. Letting her head fall back against his shoulder, she pants as he finger fucks her slowly. She looks up at him to find him already watching her. He slides the hand on her chest up to cup her cheek. Jane curls her hand tight on his wrist. Their height difference is already considerable but right now, like this, she feels it even more as he bends his head down and catches her mouth in a filthy kiss.

Mouths open, tongues slipping into each other mouths, Jane groans, trying to make herself taller as she reaches up, half twisting her body to curl her arm around his neck. His hand slides down her neck back to her breast.

She rocks on his hands, grinding into his rough palm where it catches her clit. She mumbles ridiculous equations about figuring out the distance from Earth to Asgard in light years as he slides another finger in, stretching her, filling her. He's hard against her ass and she drops her hand from his neck, reaching back to stroke him as best she can, pressing closer to him. He grunts and pulls his hand off her breast and works himself free of his trousers. She takes the time to push her underwear down. He never wears underwear and he's hot and slick against her ass when he wraps his arm around her waist again.

Her jeans and underwear are tangled around her thighs and they both know that she needs a few more minutes to take him in comfortably. They don't want to wait those minutes. Usually Thor would, his stamina compares to hers is a godsend because it usually means she's can get two orgasms under her belt before he comes, but he's been humming with barely repressed lust and power since he got home finding her working. That only ramped it up. She wants to pull him inside her, wants it fast and hard, the edge of his power spilling over them. 

"Jane," he groans out. He leans over her, sliding a third finger in. Jane gulps in air. His fingers are so wide, the stretch making her moan out loud, but she can feel how wet she is. She can take him now and it won’t be unpleasant. She braces herself on the table again. Her arms shake so she drops down to one elbow. Pushes her hair out of her face.

She nods, spreading her legs for her as far as she can with her tangled clothes. He doesn't thrust in, but slides over her folds, rubbing against them, slicking himself up. She can't think of anything but the feel of his cock sliding between her thighs, making them more of a mess than they already are. She can hear the wet slide of their skin. She's about to tell him to hurry the fuck up when she feels his arm band tighter around her waist, lifting her lower body so she's more comfortable, and then he's inside her. 

He thrusts in hard, she can feel his hip bones against her ass. He slides out fast and pushes back in just as hard. Gasping, she pushes back against him on the next thrust. 

Tossing her head back, she wishes they had the forethought to take their shirts off, she can already feel her sweat slipping down her back, making hers stick to her skin, but it’s too late now. At any rate she doesn't care as Thor thrusts again and again. It should be too much, he should be too much, but he curves around her perfectly. He fucks her perfectly. They fall into a quick and easy rhythm. She can hear some of her paper flutter of her desk over the sounds of their bodies make. Normally, she needs one of their hands at her clit to come when he’s inside her, but she was already closer before and the position they’re in, the angle of his thrust, the edge they both feel has her closer. She pushes back against each of his thrusts, tightening her inner muscles and it barely takes a few minutes before they're climaxes hit. He bends, pressing his chest against her back, and whispers low and needy her ear, sucking it into his mouth. Jane almost comes again.

Her thighs are shaking as they separate. He's too big for her to be comfortable with him inside after sex when she’s so sensitive, especially in this position. Thor carefully slides out of her, knowing his, and then he's turning her in his arm, gently pulling her shirt off. Jane tilts her head back, grinning happily, stated. "I should lock you out of the lab when I'm working,” she teases, sighing when he slides her bra off too. 

His eyes are bright, happy. She can feel his power rolling under his skin still (always feels it, it’s as much part of him as his smile) but it's calmer now, gentled. It humbles her he comes to her to feel steady again.

He smiles down at her because they both she never will. "I'd find a way back in," he says, dropping down to his knees to finish undressing her. His hands smooth up and down her legs. Jane things of personal trainers massaging athletes legs. Well, she sure did get a workout. He looks up and winks at her. 

She hums, agreeing, stroking his beard. He leans into her hand and it warms her.

When he stands back up, he pulls off his clothes too before he swings her up into his arms. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted you work, Jane. I shall make it up to you."

Laughing, she kisses his cheek as he heads to the shower. "You're lucky I love you. But you can start in the shower."


End file.
